Noches
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: Cuatro noches bastaron para comprender que le sería imposible volverlo a ver. Última Noche: —Estoy segura que también puedes verlo. —Respondió con todas sus fuerzas, volcando toda su alma en aquellos ruegos desesperados. El brillo de sus ojos fue trastornado. Naruto la miró alterado. —Entonces… ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, ¿por qué Naruto-kun me miente?
1. Primera Noche

**Título:** Noche

 **Sumary:** Cuatro noches bastaron para comprender que le sería imposible volverlo a ver. Primera noche: La abrigaba entre sus brazos, la cobijaba en su pecho, la dejaba soñar. Neji sonrió, percatándose de los ojos preocupados de Sakura tras la puerta, mirando a la heredera buscar su propio calor.

 **Advertencias:** Post-Guerra/PosibleOoC/LeveNejiHina/InsinuacionesNaruHina.

 **Cantidad de palabras:** **669** /Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autor Kishimoto.

 **Me resulta molesto aplicar notas acá arriba, pero es necesario que las lean antes. Esta historia será corta y constará de cuatro drabbles, en el ambiente después de la guerra. Sé que este primer capítulo será algo medio confuso, pero si son capaces de leer entre líneas sabrán de qué va todo esto, si no, sus dudas serán resueltas en la tercera y cuarta noche. Recuerden, esto es POST-GUERRA, podríamos decir que unos meses después.**

 **Primera Noche**

.

.

.

" _Antes de que te alejes de mí,_

 _Quiero que tomes mis palabras completamente en serio_

 _¿Lo entenderás?_

 _No puedo ir más allá de esta noche_

 _Déjame gritar_

 _que te amo de verdad"_

.

.

.

La pálida luz de la Luna se mezclaba con las sombras vagas e indefinidas de la habitación donde ahora ella reposaba con cautela. El cuarto menguante era la fase lunar presente en esa noche donde los pensamientos sobre el pasado llenaban el lugar.

Cuando despertó y miró las pálidas paredes carentes de colores brillantes Hinata comprendió que tendría que acostumbrarse a ver aquél color blanco sobre ella, similar a su propia sombra de la muerte, pues despertaba sobre una cama de hospital.

El centro médico de Konoha según recordaba, era su ubicación en este momento. Había accedido a ir a una rápida revisión por la tarde ante la insistencia de su hermana pero la joven alumna de Tsunade le había pedido quedarse por culpa de un aparente resfriado. No era nada de gravedad, pero la de ojos esmeraldas terminó convenciéndola de observarla por una noche.

Y ahí estaban ellas, inmersas en la vista nocturna, aguardando en silencio el momento en que la de cabello rosa diera una nueva ronda. —Sakura-san…— Murmuró Hinata con pesadez. La oscuridad, tan melancólica, tragaba cada pequeño esfuerzo de su ser. —Estoy bien.

—Descansa. —Profirió dulcemente, musitando una pequeña sonrisa al notar a la joven heredera mirarla con timidez. Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron escasas, tratando de corresponder su benevolencia, pero se sintió incapaz de seguir adelante con su teatro. Sakura la observó preocupada. —Has estado muy mal todo este tiempo, apenas has logrado recuperarte. —Musitó con calma, ahogando su tono para tratar de no molestarla demasiado.

Sus ojos cansados brillaron tenuemente y Hinata fue capaz de reconocer el pesar.

Le revisó la frente, una última vez. Las pequeñas caricias sobre su rostro fueron como un consuelo agridulce, difícil de interpretar, pues la miraba como si cuidara de alguien realmente enfermo. No solo físicamente sino también con dolor emocional. Ella le prestaba más atención últimamente y era capaz de imaginarse la razón.

La ninja médico fue comprobando su fiebre, alistándose mientras tanto para marcharse. —Lamento dejarte. —Exclamó mientras se alejaba. —Prometo que solo serán unos minutos…

—No tiene por qué preocuparse, Sakura-san.

—Yo la cuidaré. —Mencionó una voz gruesa que solo la pelinegra fue capaz de entender. Neji Hyuuga, dispuesto sobre la cabecera de la cama de hospital miraba con seriedad a Haruno, quién se sorprendió por unos segundos antes de retroceder más.

—Estaré bien. —Aseguró la heredera. Y sus ojos se encontraron con los blancos y serenos del castaño, concediendo su atención. — ¿Verdad?

La joven sonrió tristemente antes de atravesar la puerta. —Eso es bueno, realmente bueno.

Hinata asintió sin verla retirarse, extrañada por su voz melancólica y su mirada llena de pesar.

—Neji-niisan.

— ¿Sí, Hinata-sama?

—Prométeme que no te irás.

La brisa que llegó del invierno fue cargada de nostalgia, colándose silenciosamente a su habitación por la ventana. Su cuerpo estaba caliente, y sus mejillas manchadas con tinte rojo; la sábana que cubría su cuerpo le resultaba insuficiente para el frío que aminoraba su conciencia.

Su primo prefirió el silencio. Hinata no quiso agregar más.

Aquella persona continuó meciéndola con la ligereza y el cariño que emitían las manos masculinas sobre su cabeza, al andar libres por los negros hilos de su cabello, llenando el anhelo que solo él podría apaciguar.

La abrigaba entre sus brazos, la cobijaba en su pecho, la dejaba soñar.

En silencio, él tomó sus manos, con su tacto caliente tan contrario a la nieve que cae.

—Es muy cálida.

Y la dejó ir…

Entre frases vacías hay juramentos que son fáciles de destruir, y sus palabras, se volvieron ligeras, incapaces de cumplir. Esa noche Hinata pidió que le fuera devuelto el cariño de antaño y se dejó llevar, pues esa persona estaba de vuelta por una noche para escuchar sobre todos aquellos sentimientos de los que jamás se atrevió a hablar, sin entender que el tiempo se agotaba junto a los pensamientos que deseaba volver realidad.

Neji sonrió, percatándose de los ojos preocupados de Sakura tras la puerta, mirando a la heredera buscar su propio calor.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **N/Kou: Sé que tengo mil cosas pendientes pero, se los juro, si no subo algo que sea nuevo y no una "re-edición" me muero xD Si alguien ya ha descubierto que hace Neji ahí, ¡felicidades! Si no, solo puedo decir que Neji es la clave de todo ;D**


	2. Segunda Noche

**Título:** Noche

 **Sumary:** Segunda noche: Los traumas de la guerra.

 **Advertencias:** Post-Guerra/PosibleOoC/LeveNejiHina/InsinuacionesNaruHina.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autor Kishimoto.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Segunda Noche**

"No lo entiendes  
Ni el tiempo limitado, ni los sentimientos en los que me dejaste creer

Espero encontrar la mentira escondida, en la canción que me diste  
La verdad siempre baila en el espacio, yo no puedo superar esta noche

Si el camino en el que jugamos se interpone entre nosotros,

¿el rendirme será mi solución?" 

**O**

 **O**

 **O**

— ¡Hinata! —Llamó enérgicamente Naruto mientras se aproximaba a ella.

Correspondió con una mano, suspirando con pena. Aunque siempre era gratificante verlo, ese día frente al monumento a los caídos no esperaba encontrarlo. —Naruto-kun —Murmuró. Él la miró curioso, sin percatarse que su escrutinio solo lograba intimidarla.

— ¿Vienes a saludar? —Asintió, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes. Deseando en secreto que la conversación no pueda ir a más, pues apenas controla los nervios y ambos tenían personas que visitar. El rubio sonrió con alegría, tomándola de la mano y guiándola más cerca de la gran piedra. —Aunque a veces visite las tumbas prefiero venir aquí, dattebayo, es menos sombrío este lugar.

Los recuerdos habían vuelto como fragmentos efímeros al momento de estar en medio del campo de batalla, tratando de pelear, usando su cuerpo como un escudo personal. La guerra quedó a días sombríos de distancia, pasando a la historia como una de las más crueles y sangrientas entras las grandes naciones shinobi, y curiosamente, la única dónde no peleaban entre sí.

La ansiedad recorría su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que la angustia. Ahora no quedaba más que el dolor y los rezagos de esos instantes tan lejanos, aminorados por el apenas perceptible sabor de la victoria ante los renegados del clan Uchiha y Kaguya.

Cuando estuvieron a una distancia adecuada él soltó su mano. El ambiente se volvió más pesado y nostálgico frente a la gran lista de nombres heroicos que dieron su vida para lograr que ellos pudieran estar ahí en ese momento, disfrutando de la calma y paz que trajo el fin de la cuarta gran guerra shinobi. La culpa se reflejó en los ojos azules, Hinata no sintió que fuera el momento para alentarlo a hablar del tema.

Ambos se miraron, concordando mentalmente orar por todos. Los ojos aperlados de la pelinegra se detuvieron en varios nombres pertenecientes a su familia, examinando letra por letra, con las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse. —Neji-niisan…

—Estoy aquí. —Le escuchó decir. Depositó ligeramente su peso contra su hombro, confortándola. Naruto giró su vista, contemplándolos y entonces fue notable su sonrisa decaída.

—Lo siento mucho Neji, debió ser difícil. —El castaño le devolvió el gesto, comprendiendo su remordimiento. —Yo no debí…

—No deberías sentirte mal, N-Naruto-kun. —Masculló Hinata, apenada por interrumpirlo. —Fue él quien lo decidió así. —El rubio la miró con sorpresa, pero inmediatamente alzó un pulgar y le sonrió feliz, tratando de disimular.

—Gracias, Hinata.

—Nadie tiene la culpa. —Trasladó sus ojos hacia su primo, Neji había decidido permanecer en silencio pues no tenía palabras que pudieran consolarlo. —Estoy segura que Neji-niisan también piensa así.

—Sí.

Sus ojos azules brillaron extrañados, respondiendo antes de despedirse. —Gracias, dattebayo… Y hasta luego, Neji.

Tras verlo marchar, su primo rompió el silencio. —No esté triste Hinata-sama si el idiota de Naruto no lo nota.

—No es importante. —Replica con amabilidad. —Después de todo puedo quedarme contigo, Neji nii-san.

 _"Déjame gritar que te amo de verdad"_

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **N/Kou:** Ahora que lo pienso, este quedaría mejor como primer drabble... Muchas gracias por sus comentarios **Azul Celta, Bio, y Arcana :3**


	3. Tercera Noche

**Título:** Noche

 **Sumary:** Tercera Noche: Atado a la promesa.

 **Advertencias:** Post-Guerra/PosibleOoC/LeveNejiHina/InsinuacionesNaruHina.

 **Cantidad de palabras:** **464** /Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autor Kishimoto.

 **Tercera Noche**

.

.

.

 _"No ha cambiado desde entonces,_

 _La dificultad de leer las letras y situaciones._

 _La verdad siempre estuvo en el aire_

 _Incapaz de cruzar esta noche"_

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Entre lágrimas gruesas fue entregado un deseo para el pecado, sus sollozos se volvieron ácidos y las palabras de boca veneno emanaron.

Sus ojos pálidos observaban el sinsentido de las manecillas del reloj, en su propio cuarto, preguntándose si no se había detenido. Porque esa era la sensación del ambiente, que podría palpar el tiempo con sus manos, apreciar cada instante, pensar miles de preguntas a la vez, y aun así avanzaba el tictac, un segundo más a la vez.

—La casa se encuentra vacía.

Las pupilas que la observaban en sigilo carecían de emociones vibrantes, brillos de diamante y la inocencia del ayer. La hiel roía sus entrañas lentamente, envenenando cada palabra hasta arder.

Hinata asintió con pesar, pensando vagamente en que todo era tal como debía estar. Los sirvientes deberían estar descansando, y su padre junto a su hermana en algún viaje diplomático.

Los colores neutros de la casa comenzaron a danzar bajo sus pies en miles de formas irreales, causando un leve mareo que la obligó a sostenerse del marco de la puerta. Volver a su antiguo hogar era simplemente un pequeño trámite a realizar, comparado a la agonía de volver a su ruina en familia y comprobar que las cosas jamás volverían a ser iguales.

La reconstrucción les había llevado tiempo, y reponerse de la guerra les tomaría mucho más.

Había sido difícil. Hubo momentos duros, de gran peligro dónde estuvo a punto de rendirse, pero de alguna manera obtuvo la fortaleza para mantenerse en pie. Estaba segura que su primo tenía demasiado que ver en ello, con sus palabras, con su apoyo y su sacrificio para salvarla a ella de dar su vida por su amado Naruto, confiando en que se encargarían de que la vida fuera mejor.

Con sus sonrisas discretas, con sus modales refinados, sus saludos educados, con sus labios destacando, mientras se tornan morados, desvaneciéndose entre miles de suspiros cansados, transmitiendo su última voluntad. Aún con el rostro desprendiendo felicidad.

Fue difícil entender que había pasado, pues frente a ella aún seguían corriendo los últimos minutos en que podía observar la amplia espalda de su primo, una promesa arrogante que no llegó a formular, escuchando ese pensamiento sin sonido de que _él la protegerá._

Y sus ojos, vagando en su silueta inmóvil, buscando en sus palabras la mentira oculta en la verdad, pues cuando una persona muere las promesas son imposibles de cumplir.

 _¿A dónde irán?_

La guerra no le dio tiempo para pensar o llorar, Naruto estaba a punto de dejarse envolver por la oscuridad y junto a él toda posible esperanza de vencer a la falsa realidad que pretendían imponerles. Su pérdida fue grande, demasiado. Hubiera muerto antes de permitir que se desperdiciara.

—Hinata-sama…

— ¿Si, Neji-niisan?

— ¿Hasta cuándo esto durará?

—El día en que te pueda acompañar…

 _¿Lo entenderás?_

 _Imitar tu voz cuándo haces una promesa "de verdad"_

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

— ¿No crees que Hinata está actuando más extraña de lo normal? —Fue la pregunta que lanzó Sakura a Ino, quien la ignoró por maldecir a una mancha en su ropa nueva. La joven médico frunció el ceño, dirigiéndose ahora a Naruto que las acompañaba en el puesto de Ichiraku. — ¿Naruto? —Él acabó su quinto tazón de ramen antes de responder.

—Sí. —Respondió preocupado. —Sigue mencionando a Neji.

Esta vez Yamanaka escuchó la conversación y junto a su amiga-rival tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—Naruto…

—Lo sé. —Interrumpió, con una sonrisa herida, preocupado en verdad. —Debemos hablar con Hinata.

* * *

 **N/Kou: Muchísimas gracias a Karina-Alcalina, a Arcana, a Elena (Un gusto volverte a verte por aquí, se te extrañaba :3), blacklady y a Mar Angys por todas sus hermosas palabras. Lamento no haberles contestado, pero hoy o mañana a mas tardar les mandaré un mp xD Elena, solo puedo decir -chan, chan,chan- xD**


	4. Última Noche

**Título:** Noches

 **Advertencias:** Post-Guerra/PosibleOoC/LeveNejiHina/InsinuacionesNaruHina.

 **Cantidad de palabras:** **2,057** /Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autor Kishimoto.

 **NOTA: Creo que se me ha pasado decirlo hasta ahora, pero la letra del inicio y una que otra frase en medio pertenecen a la canción Yoru, de Vistlip. Hermosa. Si quieren oírla junto con el capítulo, sería genial.**

 **Última Noche**

.

.

.

" _Lo que quiero transmitir, incluso forzando tu voluntad_

 _No ha cambiado, ¿no es verdad?_

 _Antes de que te vuelvas realmente fría…_

 _Te despediré con una sonrisa_

 _-Nos veremos-_

 _Así será siempre._

 _Incluso, si no hubiera una próxima vez"_

.

.

.

Las gotas de agua cambiaron su inclinación hacia la derecha, por culpa del viento frío del atardecer, estremeciendo sin delicadeza cada poro de su piel de porcelana. El invierno estaba a punto de terminar, y con ello, la suave calidez que emana la nieve, punzando entre sus manos desnudas.

En medio del hermoso paisaje de lluvia, las últimas chispas cayeron de los nubarrones grises. La canción del agua, con su toque sutil y melancólico, llenó de emociones al suave rocío que se deslizó sobre su piel. Convirtiéndose en música de pesares, que envuelve los sentidos en un curioso vaivén.

—Hinata-sama, tenga cuidado. Podría resbalar.

Le escuchó decir. Pero continúo, ignorando su advertencia, andando entre la niebla. Sus manos cubrieron el hueco en su corazón, sonriendo. Mientras nacía ya en el cielo, el manto negro que embréñese a la intensa luz de las estrellas, llamando a la tristeza.

Las tinieblas se habían vuelto su refugio para acudir a un encuentro con el astro de turno, dejándose gobernar por las sombras envolventes del lugar. Y una dulce sensación la atrapa, llenándola de recuerdos felices que reemplazan al anhelo perdido, engullendo mentiras de más.

La sombra vigilante que le contempla en silencio es inquietante.

Sus ojos claros que se transparentan al mirar, se desvanecen lentamente, mientras el delirio muere y deja en su lugar un vestigio amargo de la persona a la que no puede llegar. En ella revive aquél acuerdo entre ellos, el único tiempo que la corrupción de su deseo es capaz de entregarle.

Porque en algún momento, la noche debe tener un final.

— ¿Hinata?

Pero el nombre que evoca la frenética voz, desconcierta el silencio de sus pensamientos y rompe la frágil cordura, hiriendo profundamente su corazón.

Deteniéndose a mediación de su paseo nocturno, Hinata debió esperar que fuera Naruto quién la encontrara. El gesto orgulloso en su primo, era la única respuesta mostrada.

El rubio la miró con sorpresa, atendiendo a cada detalle de su inexpresivo rostro. Ella lo examinó detenidamente, sospechando de cada brillo reflejado en su mirada, de sus gestos nerviosos, de la tristeza que portaba y sus ojos azules, intentando darle sosegarla.

El inevitable suspiro se filtró entre sus labios, ácido. Las palabras de siempre se atoraron en su garganta, descargándose entre su aliento, pretendiendo escapar.

Neji observa.

Lo ha hecho desde siempre. Ha permanecido observándola, en completo silencio, atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, entrelazando los hilos rojos que terminarán por asfixiarlos. Ambos lo saben, cuán desea profundamente él descansar, pero egoístamente ella niega, persiste, retiene y convierte lazos de un plano etéreo en un infierno corporal.

—Hinata… —Pronunció de nuevo, despacio, enterneciendo su tono de voz, buscando la sonrisa que nunca llegó.

—Y-yo…—Tartamudeó, dándose un imperceptible apretón de manos para controlarse. —Q-que…—Respiró. — ¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto-kun?

—Sólo quería hablar. —Musitó.

— ¿Por qué yo?

—Sabes la razón.

El corazón le dio un vuelvo doloroso.

Resecos, amargos, fueron sus labios, ante el sabor de la soledad.

Pero él sonrió, conmovido por la voluntad que ejercía su alma, intentado no dejar atrás los recuerdos de la persona que más amaba.

El murmullo del río cercano se escuchó con mayor claridad ante el silencio. Sus pies se deslizaron levemente en la orilla lodosa debido a la lluvia. Él dio un paso adelante, ella retrocedió.

—Yo…

—Me voy, debo volver con Neji-niisan.

A pesar de la distancia, aunque el amor trataba de arrebatarle el corazón, su alma seguía prendada, de aquella calidez humana.

Si se quedaba, su convicción sería desgarrada.

—Hinata… —Pronunció.

Pero su nombre en tal quejido sonaba a crueldad.

Naruto fue incapaz de ocultarlo más. Su semblante se suavizó y por primera vez esa sonrisa fuerte e imponente se fracturó en pedazos.

— ¿Entiendes que él está…?

—Basta. —Exclamó con voz endeble, con esos ojos inocentes reflejando sus propias lágrimas, apenas derramándose ácidamente sobre sus mejillas enrojecidas. —No digas nada más, Naruto-kun.

—Hinata, por favor… —Suplicó.

—No hablemos de ello…

— ¡Neji murió, protegiéndonos!

Fue demasiado tarde para el arrepentimiento.

— ¡Dije que basta! ¡Guarda silencio, por favor!

Naruto miró con asombro su silueta delgada estremecerse de preocupación. Los ojos blancos consumiéndose en la amargura del rencor, quemando lentamente la felicidad en algún rincón. Sus facciones desmoralizaron su determinación.

Entendía su dolor, pero el paso del tiempo anestesiaba los recuerdos y la vida los obligaba a olvidar. Estaba seguro, que si lograba preguntarle, esa persona pensaría igual.

—Esto… Esto está mal, Hinata. Tú no puedes continuar.

No es que le fuera indiferente, no es que realmente quisiera ser de la manera en que era.

Pero no podía evitarlo, nadie intentaba ver hasta el fondo de sus luceros diurnos que había una niña pérdida que buscaba afecto, escudándose tras la indiferencia y frialdad que la resguardaban de más heridas. Estaba llena de marcas, de cicatrices; todas ellas abiertas y cada vez más punzantes a cada segundo que podía respirar.

Sus ojos blancos eran vacíos, fríos, mientras lo enfrentaba sin parpadear.

—Solo dime la verdad. No importa si está muerto. Puedes verlo a mi lado, ¿verdad?

La vio, con la mirada perdida, siendo manipulada por el caos emocional. Imaginando, y viviendo con una imagen ficticia de su primo, y sin embargo, aun así esperaba por el final. Porque no importaba que pretendiera ser egoísta, en el fondo, ella era consciente que ese recuerdo tendría que marcharse.

Naruto ansió con ella, tratando de quitarle la venda.

Comprendiendo el recelo que se ocultaba al fondo de su mirada, junto al matiz oscuro que opacaba su fulgor en ocasiones contadas. Su sonrisa brillante, cuándo se empaña, el blanco contorno de la luz de Luna sobre su cara. Se teñían en sus ojos, luz moribunda, jugando con esperanzas evanescentes de cristal.

La fantasía, apartándola lentamente de la realidad.

—Estoy segura que también puedes verlo. —Respondió con todas sus fuerzas, volcando toda su alma en aquellos ruegos desesperados. El brillo de sus ojos fue trastornado. Naruto la miró alterado. —Entonces… ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, ¿por qué Naruto-kun me miente?

— ¡Yo no te estoy mintiendo!

— ¡Mientes! —Replicó, una vez más, golpeando con fuerza su pecho. Desgarrando la garganta con su pesar. Arrastraba con su voz herida la sensación de amargura, rencor y las inminentes ganas de llorar. — ¡Mientes, mientes, mientes! ¡Mientes…! ¡Tus ojos me dicen que mientes!

Habiendo en la muerte, magia, que envuelve al corazón de un viento frío y entumece hasta la capacidad de razonar deseó gritar, más fuerte, mucho más alto… Hasta que escurriera de su boca cada uno de sus sentimientos y vaciarse el corazón, que tenerlo solo le hacía daño.

Pero sobre todo, se vuelve tan brillante, tan fuera del alcance y produce un hueco profundo que perfora el alma, y el anhelo impide sellar.

" _Irónicamente, recordando tus gestos, mi corazón se llegó a quemar."_

— ¿Realmente lo quieres escuchar? —Preguntó con seriedad.

Pero no hubo una respuesta de ella.

Cuando Naruto notó su incapacidad de dar una respuesta, sus facciones se relajaron en una sonrisa burlona y la atrajo a su pecho con cierta brusquedad. Así es cómo solían ser las acciones de esa persona, hoscas, fuertes, sin demasiado tacto, pero sencillamente a ella no le importaba pues la calidez de sus brazos y el susurro de su latido compensaban esa parte de su personalidad.

No pudo pensar en nada más. Quería dejarlo todo atrás, aquello que era igual al paisaje y a las frases que se formaban de sus susurros efímeros, en sus ocasionales discursos y la misma imagen que tenía de Neji recorriendo los complejos de su clan.

Trató de separarse mientras aún danzaban los pedazos del falso sol, escribiendo los acordes de la noche deseada. No quería estar cerca cuando ésta se derrumbara.

— ¿Puedo mentirte, Hinata? —Cuestionó, asustándola.

— _Tienes que confiar —Murmuró Neji a sus espaldas._

— ¿Realmente puedo decirte, que sus ojos no me siguen, que su recuerdo no me persigue y que no murmura continuamente que eres tú la que está mal? Porque sí, joder, puedo verlo. Puedo verlo, siempre caminando junto a ti, pidiéndome en silencio que te detenga…

—Naruto-kun…

— ¡Porque puedo verlo es por lo que te pido que lo dejes descansar en paz!

—Él me prometió que nunca me iba a abandonar…—Pronunció con debilidad. Las lágrimas fluían como cristales cortantes que hendían la dulzura de sus ojos. — Yo quiero que siga cumpliendo su promesa. ¡Que la cumpla!

—Lo hará. Porque te quiere tanto que acepta tu egoísmo, que incluso en la muerte se preocupa por tu bienestar. Porque incluso si necesita mi cuerpo, estoy seguro de que él te va a cuidar. Y si necesitas un reemplazo, ¡yo ocuparé su lugar!

Hinata hizo el intento de mirarlo a los ojos, tratando de entender el significado de su pesar.

Ambos sabían cuan falsa era la verdad.

Neji podía verlos, sonriendo con tranquilidad, sin importarle que los hilos rojos que había tejido alrededor de ellos fueran difíciles de quebrar.

Ella no quería que se diera de esa manera, que su corazón fuera el puente que la uniera a esa persona especial. Él ya estaba unido, aunque no quisiera verlo, zurcido con preocupación y amistad a la persona que debía todo, incluso la vida del ser que ella amó más.

El rubio la atrajo con mayor fuerza a su pecho, tratando de impedir con sutileza que lo notara, las lágrimas rodaban. Ya era demasiado tarde para detenerlo, en el fondo ambos eran conscientes de cuantos sentimiento habían escapado en cuestión de instantes, encarcelados tras una frase arrogante que nació de una desagradable sinceridad.

—Si me preguntas, Neji responderá…

— ¿Esto está bien, de verdad?

" _Cuando tomé tu mano, una respuesta vino de ti: eres tan cálido. Y la dejaste ir…"_

—De verdad…

Hinata necesitaba a Neji.

Neji amaba a Hinata.

Y él, los necesitaba a ambos. En sus recuerdos, en su vida.

Pero se sentía fuera de ellos, excluido de ese hilo, intentando por cualquier método romper la barrera y sus manos anhelando tomar.

Los hombres se miraron, acordando cuidar aquello que a él le era preciado, pidiéndole que no dejara jamás que ella tomara el destino por sus manos y le brindara un final.

—A veces quisiera que esto fuera un mal sueño, que al despertar mi corazón se llenara de tu tacto, tu sonrisa, que mis manos pudieran encontrar su atractivo rostro y dejarme mimarte una vez más.

— _Entonces, estaré esperando por esa oportunidad…_

— ¿Crees qué, podríamos volvernos a encontrar? ¿Qué tengamos la gracia de un cielo brillando, y un puente que nos reunirá?

— _Así será, incluso si no hubiera un mañana._

—Había estado tan segura, que si te quedabas a mi lado, todo lo demás daría igual…

— _Pero me despediré, con una sonrisa, con la actitud que tú admirabas…_

Para catalizar el dolor, había un único pensar que se repetía hasta la saciedad, que ni él, ni nadie, entendían realmente el amor que entre ellos existía. El lazo que los ataba. Que cuatro noches no le bastaban. Que él no tenía derecho de abandonarla.

Había estado tan segura.

Pero sus lágrimas brillantes le impedían distinguirlo ahora. Que era falso, que era la realidad, porque todo se volvía confuso debido al engañoso espejo de la ilusión irracional.

—Naruto-kun.

— ¿Uh?

—Eres malo imitando a Neji-niisan.

—No importa, solo imagina que se tomó unas copas de más.

No pudo evitar reírse, sollozando, pues sus sentimientos estaban mezclados entre la tristeza y la felicidad.

A simple vista, él no parecía más que un tonto, arraigado en su mundo ideal, dónde las sonrisas idiotas eran la respuesta perfecta a cada cuestión de la vida. Pero en el fondo escondía todas esas emociones que no se atrevía a enfrentar. Un poco de tristeza, un poco de soledad, brillando en sus ojos azules, sincerándose para ella.

Ahí, contra su pecho, la pelinegra desahogó cada dolor que cargó, permitiéndose gritar, aquello que siempre bailó en el aire. La verdad.

Neji se desvaneció, deshecho entre cada suspiro que contenía su nombre, sintiéndose finalmente en paz.

Hinata continúo toda la noche, despidiendo cada recuerdo en un agónico llanto, hasta caer rendida entre sus brazos.

Y Naruto esperó con sinceridad que en sus sueños, ellos encontraran la alegría de verse una última noche más. Pues la silueta que atrás quedó, persiguiendo el sol, estaba seguro que pronto lograría alcanzar el mañana.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Hoy, que es nuestra última noche, ¿serás capaz de descansar?

Está bien, si tú lo dices.

Buenas noches, Neji-niisan.

O

O

O

 **N/Kou:** Dios bendito que estás en el cielo y me has dejado terminar TwT ¡Lo terminé! *Corre en círculos de felicidad* En serio, tenía SEMANAS atorada en el medio, en el momento en que Hinata le reclama a Naruto que puede verlo. Lo he terminado apenas ayer, así que puede haber errores que no noté por la emoción.

Aunque la idea ha variado bastante, esta historia originalmente sería el reto de "Inspiración Musical" del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas". Un gran abrazo y un enorme agradecimiento a las personas que han seguido esta historia de principio a fin. Los amo TwT

 **Elena:** Mujer, hazte una cuenta -o acuerdame si tienes una- para que te pueda responder con todas las flores que te mereces por aguantarme xD


End file.
